1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for controlling slip of a toque convertor bypass clutch such that the clutch dampens powertrain vibrations caused by engine misfiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spark ignition gasoline engines sometimes have engine misfires. Government regulations allow the fuel supply to the misfiring cylinders to be shut off to prevent high emissions output and potential thermal damage to the catalyst emissions system. Government regulations also require that a malfunction light be illuminated when engine misfiring occurs.
Depending on the number of engine cylinders that are misfiring and the number of cylinders shut off during failure mode management (FMM), the engine and vehicle can shake from the uneven torque pulses by only operating a portion of the total cylinders.
Operating with excessive shake or under poor noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) conditions is to be avoided.